Kurt and Blaine and my iPod
by Hummel-Anderson
Summary: On my own, Pretending he's beside me, All alone, I walk with him till morning, Without him, I feel his arms around me, And when I lose my way I close my eyes, And he has found me. *I own nothing*


**10 Songs 10 Drabbles.**

_***Disclaimer* I own nothing what so ever, I do not own any of the songs or lyrics or characters!**_

1. Song: I Can't Go For That/ You Make My Dreams Come True – Glee Cast

"Are you going to be wearing a tie or the blazer?" asked Kurt as he dug through an old box for a blazer for himself.

"Ties, I can't not wear that banging stache!" replied Blaine enthusiastically.

"Blaine honey, you look like a creep with that moustache on," said Kurt very seriously.

"But, I'm only a creep for you!" said Blaine giving his boyfriend a cheeky grin.

"Was that supposed to be sweet?"

"Yes, I love you!"

"I love you too, now kiss me."

"No objections."

2. Song: Drops of Jupiter- Train

_Told a story about a man who was too afraid to fly so he never did land_

Blaine finished his audition song for the Six Flags summer show. The casting crew applauded and Blaine bowed graciously. He stalked off stage to where his boyfriend was sitting in the audience.

"How'd I do?" asked Blaine nervously.

"You did fantastic baby, I love that song."

"Thank you Kurt, that song was for you, you know."

Kurt leaned in to kiss his boyfriend lovingly.

"Blaine Anderson?" called the casting director.

"Yes?" inquired Blaine who was curious as to what he wanted. Call backs weren't for a few days.

"We just wanted to tell you that you are being cast as our lead singer! Congrats, rehearsals start Monday! So don't be late, and in addition you and one other get free summer passes to the park. Do you know who you are going to be giving the other pass to so we can write the names on them?"

"Me and Kurt Hummel."

"Okay, thank you. You can pick them up on Monday!"

"Thanks."

The director turned and went back to his other directors.

"Congratulations baby! I am so proud of you!"

"Thank you, this is going to be a great summer."

3. Song: Misery – The Warblers

"Do you remember way back in high school when you sang misery?"

"Of course! That was one of my favourite performances, why?"

"I think that was when I knew I would always love you."

"Oh was it now?"

"Yah."

"I love you."

4. Song: Black or White – Michael Jackson

_Don't tell me you agree with when I saw you kicking dirt in my eye_

Just as Kurt sang the line the entire glee club took blue and red slushies from a table behind the stage and threw them at Sebastian.

"You just got slushied bitch! Now get the fuck out of my auditorium," said Artie.

Sebastian just glared at them behind the freezing cold liquid then ran out of the auditorium. All of the Warblers and the New Directions laughed. Sebastian now had no friends and no chance with Blaine.

5. Song: Hello Goodbye

Rachel had just finished singing Kurt's favourite song at his wedding. It was perfect, he loved the song for many reasons but on particularly stood out in his mind.

_It was his softmore year in college. He and Blaine were going through a rough patch in their relationship because they were both over stressed and sleep-deprived. One night Kurt came home to Blaine and his friends Julie, Lisa and Jonathon in the living room doing some sort of homework._

_He quickly said hell and then trudged off to their bedroom for some much needed sleep. But all he could hear were Blaine and his friends out in the living room talking; he got out of bed and marched into the living room. He lost control of his words over run by his stressed out state._

"_Dammit Blaine! I'm trying to sleep! SO GET OUT!" he screamed._

"_I'm sorry honey, we'll keep it down," said Blaine calmly._

"_No, everyone out! I'm done with this, I'm done with us!" said Kurt, immediately regretting it, but he just ran back into their bedroom._

"_What?" screamed Blaine after him._

_But Kurt was gone, he ushered his friends out assuring them that everything was going to be fine and that Kurt was just over tired. He grabbed his guitar which rested on a black stand in the corner of the living room and headed for the bedroom, he knew how to fix this._

"Yep" Kurt thought, "I am so lucky."

6. Song: Get It Right – Glee cast

Rachel was just finishing singing their 2010 -2011regionals song 'Get it Right' on the stage in Kurt and Blaine's basement.

She was very drunk but that didn't matter because it was New Year's Eve and everyone was drunk.

Just as she finished her song the clock struck midnight. Blaine grabbed his husband and pulled him in for a long sloppy kiss.

"Happy 2025 Kurt," chimed Blaine.

"Happy New 2025 baby!" replied Kurt, this was going to be a great year, he could feel it.

7. Song: I feel pretty/Unpretty – Glee Cast

_I wish I could tie you up in my shoes, make you feel unpretty too._

Blaine was knocking on the door to the Hummel-Hudson home, no one was answering but Kurt's car was in the drive way so he just walked in. He could hear singing coming from Kurt's upstairs bathroom.

_I'm just trippin' you can buy your hair if it won't grow, you can fix your nose if he says so…_

Blaine walked into Kurt's room and gasped. On the floor in front of him was Kurt lying on the floor singing and clutching his wrists that had been slit, a pool of blood forming around him staining the white carpet that Kurt normally kept so clean.

"Kurt! Kurt baby, are you okay?"

"Blaine?" asked Kurt, his voice hoarse from singing and crying.

"Yeah baby, I'm here."

Blaine realized he was crying as soon as the shock sort of wore off, he grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and dialed 911. Once he made sure they were on the way he went back to clutching his best friend in his arms.

"Kurt please, stay conscious, I can't lose not when I haven't even…"

"Haven't even what?" asked Kurt fighting to stay awake.

To answer his question Blaine leaned down and kissed him tenderly on the lips, not for very long because Kurt really needed to focus on breathing but just enough to get his point across.

"Kurt, I love you, and if you don't live through this I will lose everything so please, for US stay awake!" cried Blaine.

"I love you too."

_My outsides look cool my insides are blue._

8. Song: Stand: Lenny Kravitz

Kurt lay in bed with a towel over his head, he was sick with the flu and very pissed off about it because having the flu meant he couldn't kiss Blaine.

After school Blaine came over to Kurt's to take care of him for the weekend because luckily it was Friday.

"Blaine?"

"Yes honey?" asked Blaine from his spot on the couch with Kurt firmly seated in his lap and his limp head resting on Blaine's bare chest.

"Will you sing to me?"

"Always."

_Come on and stand…_

9. Human: Darren Criss

"_I feel like a loser, I feel like I'm lost, I feel like I'm not sure if I feel anything at all…"_

Blaine was walking down the halls of McKinley after Glee practice when he heard an angelic voice wafting from the auditorium. He walked into the auditorium and froze, his jaw proceeded to drop to the floor and stay there. Kurt was sitting on a stool playing guitar on stage.

"_Why do I have this incredible need to stand up and say please pay attention…"_

"_It's the last thing that I need to make myself see well that ain't my intention…" _sang Blaine.

Kurt looked up at Blaine and stopped playing. He had tears in his bright glasz eyes and it brought instant heart break to Blaine, to know that the boy he loved more than anyone else, more than himself was hurting was more than he could bare. He didn't want to upset Kurt further he went simple.

"I didn't know you play guitar?"

"Mr. Schue taught me."

"Oh, it's very sexy," said Blaine hoping to get a rise out of Kurt and turn his bad mood to a good one.

"Oh really now? Well what are we going to go about that?" asked Kurt with an eyebrow raised.

"You drive me crazy Kurt Hummel!" said Blaine though he was glad that he had succeeded. They were in for another loving afternoon and a happy relationship full of many surprises for the future.

10. Song: I won't let go – Rascal Flatts

Kurt's head rest peacefully on Blaine's shoulder, his arms were snaked around his neck and Blaine's lay peacefully on the small of his Kurt's back.

They were both clad in Blaine's old Dalton sweats and naked chests. They were in their small Manhattan apartment living room.

Music was coming softly from the stereo that lay peacefully on the entertainment stand.

The two husbands swayed softly to their wedding song, it was so perfect and sweet. They were in love, happily married and with children on the way, life didn't get any better than that moment.

**So what did you think? This was just something I did one day when I was bored out of my mind in class, PLEASE REVIEW.**

**For now it's complete but I will probably being doing this again so I will just add it here, thanks for reading! And if you want leave me a song and I will write a drabble for it and post it here!**

**PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME HAPPY, EVERYTIME YOU DON"T REVIEW A PUPPY DIES, WE CAN'T HAVE THAT NOW CAN WE SO REVIEW! LOL**


End file.
